Harry's New Life
by kat69d
Summary: Harry makes a friend...his first real friend...but she has a secret...how will he react when he finds out...he learns a big secret about himself and his whole life is turned upside down...
1. Larissa

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own my own characters...If anyone can tell me where Larissa and her white hair comes from, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you...Enjoy...**

* * *

I was kneeling in the front flowerbed picking weeds as it being one of my chores. A shadow fell over me so I looked up. The sun was right behind the figure but I could make out the long hair and small body.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked with a hint of an accent.

"Weeding. The garden is one of my chores. Who are you?" I asked.

"No one your age should be weeding the garden. You're like 4."

"I'm 8. Who are you?"

"Larissa. My mother and I just moved into the house next door. Who are you?" she asked, kneeling beside me.

I squinted through my glasses to get a good look at her. Her eyes were the darkest brown I've ever seen and her hair was…

"White. Your hair is white."

"I know. People stare and it makes me feel like a freak. I had the nicest brown hair until I was 3 then poof, it went white. Mama knows why but she won't tell me. What's your name?"

"Harry. My Aunt Petunia won't like it if I stop doing my chores to talk. I have to have the rest done by dinner."

Larissa looked around the garden and smiled. She tucked her hair behind her ears and reached out to the patch of weeds in front of her.

"With my help, you'll have it done sooner and you can show me around."

"I'm not allowed help or they'll…" I trailed off, not wanting to tell her how Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon punish me.

"It'll be OK. We'll go over to my house and Mama can cook us something. We both know what it's like to be hungry," she replied after looking me over.

As we worked, she asked questions about Privet Drive, London, and my family. I told her how my parents died in the car crash and she didn't seem to pity me. Most do when they hear I was orphaned at such a young age and sent to my aunt and uncle. I tried asking questions about herself but she didn't go into great detail.

"Mama and I move a lot. It seems like every year. She told me her family was killed but she managed to get away. She'll never step foot back into the old country. Say's there's too many memories. Most people…"

"Look. One freak with another freak," my cousin said from the doorway.

Larissa ignored him and kept pulling weeds. I could see him getting mad. No one ignores Dudley. His fat face went tight as he marched over to us. He grabbed her arm as she reached out for more weeds.

"Let go," she said calmly.

He squeezed tighter. I've never seen anyone move as fast as her. One second she's beside me and next, she has Dudley's arm twisted around his back with her hand around his throat.

"No one touches me unless I say so. If you try that again, I'll snap your arm off. Got it?"

Neither of us moved and she squeezed his neck tighter. He nodded and she let go. Dudley ran back into the house. She started to kneel and I thought I heard the words 'Stupid human' coming from her mouth when her name was called.

I took the chance to look over towards her house. A young woman was standing on the front step. Her hair was done up in a braid but still fell down her side. Her hands were on her hips and she didn't look too pleased.

"I gotta go. I know you have questions but all I can say is that I'm different. I inherited different talents from my mother and father. I'll see you later, Harry."

She wiped the dirt off of her knees and headed over to the woman. The way she was yelling it seemed like she was her mother but she looked too young to have a daughter around my age. Maybe that's one of the things Larissa was talking about. I made a mental note to ask about that the next time I see her.

The weeding was finished just in time. I got cleaned up and headed into start on dinner. Everything was my chore while my cousin did nothing but watch the telly and eat. I was surprised that Aunt Petunia hadn't punished me for what Larissa did to Dudley. I was beginning to wonder if he had kept it to himself but he was only waiting for the right time.

"Daddy, Harry had help with his chores," Dudley said, just as Uncle Vernon was lifting a fork full of meat to his mouth.

"Who, Dudley?" he asked, staring at me.

"The freak next door. Her hair is white and she hurt my arm. I don't like her."

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia exchanged looks and my uncle threw down his fork and grabbed the back of my oversized shirt. Technically it wasn't mine but an old ripped one of Dudley's. Uncle Vernon pulled me from my seat at the table and threw me into the cupboard. My back collided with the wall as he slammed the door shut.

"You will stay in here until you learn that your chores are for you alone," he yelled.

I heard the lock hit home and his thunderous steps back to the kitchen table. I pulled back my blanket and smiled at the little gift there. I had known I would be punished so I lifted some bread and cheese when Aunt Petunia wasn't looking. I had a few bites and put the rest away. I didn't know how long I was going to be locked up this time.

I was sleeping when a noise woke me. I put my glasses on and saw Larissa looking at me from the open door.

"Uncle Vernon will be mad. You have to leave," I pleaded.

"He's asleep. They all are. Come on, Harry. You need to eat something more than bread and cheese."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out. She closed and locked the cupboard door and pulled me to the open front door. I didn't fight as she pulled me out of the house and over to hers.

"Mama, this is Harry. Harry, this is my mother Anastasia."

It was the same woman from earlier. She turned to face me and I saw how pale she was. Her blue eyes seemed to speak volumes and they were a contrast to her light reddish hair.

"Hello."

"Come in and sit. You look starved."

"He is. His uncle locked him up without dinner."

I looked at her with wide eyes. How could she have known? And how did she know what I had hidden under my blanket? She saw my expression and smiled.

"Mama made me go over and apologize but instead I saw what he did. He does that often doesn't he?"

I looked between Larissa and her mother. Somehow I felt safe with them but there was an edge to that safety. Anastasia held out a plate of food and I hesitantly took it.

"I get punished a lot. I never have my chores done on time. Either I don't eat or they lock me away. I don't think they like me much."

"Clearly. Your cousin is a bully. He needs to learn that…"

"Larissa," her mother started before switching to another language.

I kept my eyes down and busied myself with the delicious food while my friend was spoken to. A friend. Dudley had never let me have a friend before. Whenever someone tried to talk to me, he would scare them off but Larissa was different. She wanted to know me and wasn't scared by him.

When I finished, I got up to wash the plate and fork when the talking stopped.

"Harry, why do your clothes hang off of you?"

Her voice was soft and the accent was thicker than Larissa's. I looked up at Anastasia and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"I get all of Dudley's hand-me-downs," I replied as if it explained that my relatives would never spend money on me unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Mama, that's not right. You could…"

"Hush, Larissa. Are you still hungry? My daughter insists that you are fed until you can't anymore."

"It doesn't take much to make me full. When I'm in school, all I get is lunch so the teachers don't worry. I do have a few questions."

"We will answer what we can."

I took my spot at the table and looked between Larissa and Anastasia. There were ways to approach certain questions but I was worried that they would get offended. Larissa reached over and poked my shoulder.

"No, still alive. You left us there for a second. What were you thinking about?"

"You're my first friend and I don't want to seem rude with the questions I ask."

"How thoughtful of you, Harry, but we're not the type to be scared of questions. If there's one we can't or don't want to answer, we'll tell you," Anastasia said.

"Where did you just move from?"

"America. Larissa was born here but we left when things got to be too much. Things have settled down so we came back. I like being near home but not close to home."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"I was born in Russia and stayed there until I was 17. My entire family was killed and I was taken. They held me captive for about 5 years before I got away. Being back home in Russia brings up bad memories but I still get to be nearby living here in Britain."

"You don't look old."

"Mama's special too, Harry," Larissa said.

Anastasia talked to her daughter in what I presumed was Russian before she got up and left. Larissa turned back to me and smiled.

"Sorry. Mama says we can't talk about that yet. I should be getting you back before it's too late. Will you be out during the day?"

"It's up to Uncle Vernon."

Larissa walked me back and bid me goodnight as she locked the cupboard behind me. I laid on the makeshift bed and thought back to earlier. I finally had a friend, who snuck me out and fed me. Uncle Vernon and Dudley liked calling me a freak and that's how Larissa saw herself. We could be freaks together.


	2. Larissa's Secret

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own my own characters...If anyone can tell me where the idea of Larissa and her white hair comes from, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you...HINT: It's a SciFi book...Enjoy...

* * *

  
**

It was Larissa's birthday that I finally learned about the big secret. Her birthday fell 3 days before my own so we were having a joint party. I never had a party before or even received gifts but Larissa and Anastasia had gone all out for me. It was just the three of us but we could have cared less.

Larissa was opening one of her presents when I heard tapping at the window. The sun was setting but I could see an owl on the window sill. Larissa's face beamed when she saw the bird. She flew out of the chair and opened the window. I watched as she took something off its leg and the owl stayed.

A look from Anastasia told me not to say anything. Larissa unrolled whatever it was and her eyes scanned the page. She flashed us a huge smile.

"Papa heard we were back. He wants to visit."

"Write back with the address. Tell him the backyard should be a decent place to arrive."

I stayed quiet as Larissa wrote something on the paper and gave it back to the owl. It flew off and my friend skipped back to the table. I waited until one of them brought it up.

"I haven't seen my father in a couple of years. He teaches at a special school in Scotland. Mama, can I tell him?"

"Yes, Larissa. Go ahead."

"My father is a wizard. He can do magic with a wand."

"Like tricks? Aunt Petunia hired a magician for Dudley's birthday last year."

"Real magic, Harry. He can levitate things or turn this spoon into something else. I've done a few things myself. That's the trait I inherited from my father. What I got from Mama is something totally different."

They allowed me to ask questions about magic and why if it was so secretive they decided to tell me.

"That's what makes you different, Harry. I can sense it in you. I felt it in the air when we first came to look at the house and it's part of the reason we moved in. If you can stay just a bit longer, you should be able to meet Larissa's father."

Since I started hanging out with Larissa, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia have been letting up on my chores and punishments. I had no idea why but I was going to enjoy it while it lasted. We finished up with the presents and started in on the cake.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to Larissa and Harry. Happy Birthday to you," we sang.

"You're not alone," a voice said.

We all whipped around at the sound and Larissa ran to the man. He caught her in his arms and hugged her tight. I watched as he kissed her forehead and pulled her back into the room. I stared straight up at the tall man a few feet from me. His eyes bore into mine before glancing up at my forehead.

"Papa, this is…"

"Harry Potter. Out of all of London, you had to move in near him."

"Now, Severus, calm down," Anastasia said.

"No, Ana, you know what James Potter did to me in school. I know you know about Lily."

Whoever this man is, he knew my parents. Larissa released his hand and came up beside me. She took my hand and squeezed it as reassurance.

"No daughter of mine will associate with that boy," he growled.

"She is also my daughter. You know our lives haven't been perfect but she's happy when they're together. Harry isn't his father. The boy doesn't even remember them. He thinks they died in a car crash, Severus."

"It does not matter how he thinks they died. Larissa already has a lot to deal with and doesn't need Potter tagging along."

I did something that has only happened twice before. I had stood up when the man said my last name with hatred and distain. Larissa was still holding onto my hand when the lights started to flicker and the utensils on the table started to rattle.

"I don't care if you knew my parents but let me remind you that my name is Harry Potter not James Potter or even Potter. I don't care if you're Larissa's father but you will not keep me away from my friend. In the weeks I've known her, I've eaten more than in the last year. The beatings have stopped and I get to enjoy the day rather than doing an endless list of chores. She is my best friend and I don't care what you think," I yelled.

My breathing had picked up and my heart was racing as I told them things that I've never told anyone. Larissa pulled my small body against hers as she hugged me. She was trying to calm me down, the urgency in her voice told me something was wrong. I looked at Anastasia and her father to see him holding her back. Her eyes were staring right at me. There was something to them that made me shudder.

"Ana, come with me. Larissa will calm him down. Not the boy. Me," he said pulling her out of the room.

A few minutes after they left, Larissa released me. My heartbeat was back to normal and for some reason I was hungry. I tried asking Larissa what that was all about but she told me to wait until her parents were back. We silently ate the birthday cake and waited.

When they did finally come back, Anastasia didn't look as pale and she was smiling. The man took a seat next to Larissa and helped himself to a cup of tea.

"Harry, let me introduce you to my father, Severus Snape. He teaches Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When we turn 11, we'll get letters to go there."

"I don't know magic."

"Then what was that 15 minutes ago, boy?"

"Papa, please. Whatever it was between Harry's parents and you, leave it with them. And yes, Harry, you are magical. Remember that's what we sensed when we moved in. When you got angry, your magic made the lights flicker and forks move."

I nodded and stayed silent for her to continue. Instead it was her mother.

"That first night you came over, I told you about my family being murdered. What I didn't tell you was when. My parents, brother, and sisters were killed in 1918. While it is true that Russia was in the middle of a terrible revolution, the Bolsheviks did not execute my family. They were the escape goats of the vampires that brutally murdered my family and took me captive. They kept me alive, only using me as a source for fresh blood until I was 23. A newly turned vampire drank too much and it was either turn me or let me die. I used my first hunting party to escape. I haven't been back to Russia since."

"But what about the stories about vampires? Drinking blood? The sunlight? The stake through the heart?"

"Most of it is fiction. We can go out in the sun for short periods of time. We don't burn up in flames if that's what you're thinking. The only real way to kill us is beheading. Vampires have heightened reflexes, senses, and mobility. That's how Larissa was able to get away from your cousin."

"Larissa," Mr. Snape growled.

"I left him unhurt. He grabbed me and I twisted his arm back. Besides it's not like what Mama showed Harry's relatives."

"Wait. What did you do to my aunt and uncle? Is Larissa a vampire too?" I asked.

"Larissa is half vampire. Most vampires never allow a human to get that close to them to reproduce. She's the only half vampire I know of born from a vampire mother and a human father. With your relatives, I had a little talk about how they were treating you and the consequences if they continued."

"That's why they are acting that way. I could see that they were angry and at times Uncle Vernon looked as if he was about to hit me but he always stopped. Ah, thanks then. What was that all about? Why did Mr. Snape have to hold you back?"

"I could smell and hear your heart beating. I have spent years learning to control the urge to feed but it was too much with your magic in the air. Severus allowed me to snack."

"You know how I hate that term, Ana."

"So do you normally feed?" I asked, as inappropriate it was I was still curious.

"At least twice a week but I never feed off a human. I have a friend who steals it from the local hospital."

"Do you feed?" I asked turning to Larissa.

"Not as of yet. We're unsure of what will happen in the future. While Mama won't say otherwise, I think my hair changing color is a side effect of that."

"But I've watched you eat food."

"Even vampires need food. Most get what they need from feeding and eat a bit here or there. I get what I need from food and feed when I need to. You have nothing to worry about, Harry. Unless there are other vampires lurking around."

I chuckled and fiddled with my napkin. Everything I had known to be fantasy or a ghost story is real. My best friend and her mother are vampires. Mr. Snape is a wizard, which I'm supposed to be too.

"Harry, what is it?"

"What else is real? The Loch Ness? Werewolves? Trolls? Elves? If my parents didn't die in a car crash, how did they die and why am I stuck living with people who hate me? How am I supposed to go to a magic school without knowing magic?" I hyperventilated.

Anastasia turned to Mr. Snape and his shoulders sagged and he sighed. He turned to face me and under his gaze, I sat up straighter in my chair.

"Harry, when you were born there was a war going on in the wizarding world. Your parents were on the side of the Light and they fought the side of the Dark. While it's true that I hate your father, the pair of them won a lot of battles for us. I can't tell you all of it at the moment but a man called the Dark Lord killed your parents and tried to kill you. That's when you got that scar. The curse he used didn't kill you like he expected but rebounded and killed him," he explained, in a soft voice that didn't suit his normal demeanor.

"What was the war about?"

I listened as Mr. Snape explained about purebloods, half-bloods, and Muggleborns. It was all about hating someone who was different.

"People were willing to die and kill for a man who hated others who weren't like himself."

"It's not the first time it's happened. Here in the Muggle world, a man called Adolf Hitler did the same thing. He didn't use magic to kill but used guns, gas chambers, disease, and starvation. Anyone not a true German or deemed unworthy was imprisoned, marked, and sentenced. The war lasted for 6 years before it finally ended. Millions died in the camps he set up and millions more caught in the middle of battle. Even now, there are people out there who still believe in his ideologies. If they had seen…" Anastasia started, staring off as she did.

"You were there?" I asked.

"I was picked up outside of Berlin. A Nazi guard recognized my accent and asked what my religious beliefs were. When I told him that God didn't exist but I had been raised Russian Orthodox, I was carted off. I still remember the number they burned into my skin. 632547. The mark healed because of my vampire nature. I was sent to one concentration camp before being sent to Auschwitz. I was there until it was liberated. They couldn't understand why people around me were dying but I was still alive. I looked like Hell frozen over like the rest of the prisoners but nothing was killing me. The day before it was liberated was my last day for purposefully feeding off a human. I had helped many good people die before they were killed by whatever means in the camp. No one should be forced to live or to die like that."

"I'm sorry. I never realized a war could go that far. I didn't normally pay attention in history class."

"A wise man told me once that if a thousand could be saved by the death of one individual, wouldn't it be worth it?" Mr. Snape said.

"Mr. Snape, thank you for telling me about my parents. I know so little about them. I didn't even know Aunt Petunia was a witch with the way she talks."

"It's Professor Snape and your aunt isn't magical. Not all members of a family are witches or wizards. Those born from a magical family with little or no magic are called Squibs. Your mum just happened to be magical in a family with no past trace of magic."

"It's getting late and you should head back before your relatives worry."

"You've met them. They don't care about me. I was their little slave boy until you moved in. Thank you though for the birthday cake and presents. It'll be nice having clothes that fit properly."

I got up and hugged Anastasia and offered my hand to Professor Snape. He took a second to regard my hand before he shook it. Larissa had my gifts in her arms and walked me back to Number 4. Rather than have her face my relatives, I took my gifts from her at the door.

"Thank you for trusting me with everything. I don't know much about my parents or I'd return the favor."

"It's OK, Harry. I'll see you in the morning. We're still going into the city together, right?"

"Yeah. They don't care where I go now. They wouldn't even care if I never came back."

* * *

**Note2: Finally my History degree gets put to use with the Romanov idea and WWII...on a somber note, I did not mean to offend anyone with placing Anastasia in the concentration camp and her helping people die...  
**


	3. A Beating & A Revelation

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own my own characters...If anyone can tell me where the idea of Larissa and her white hair comes from, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you...HINT: It's a book with magical creatures...Enjoy...

* * *

  
**

When I entered the house, I was met by an angry Uncle Vernon. He looked at the boxes in my arms and his face went redder. This wasn't going to be good.

"You were with those freaks again. I don't care what the freak threatened but you'll be doing your chores around the house again," he yelled.

"Not unless Dudley does some too," I replied with the small piece of confidence I had gained.

His fist was quick. It caught me on the jaw and I stumbled back. The boxes of clothes dropped from my arms as I reached up to my stinging face. The next punch caught me in the stomach and I bent over in pain.

"Freaks have no rights, boy. They should be used as slaves. You are mine to do with as I see fit since your freak parents got themselves killed. You will do whatever your aunt or I say. This past month will never happen again."

Uncle Vernon punched me a couple more times before the door behind me flew open. He stopped to look up.

"You're not welcome here, freaks. Get out of my house," he bellowed.

"Get your hands off of Harry," Anastasia seethed.

"Ana, don't do anything rash."

"You. What are you doing here?" Aunt Petunia asked, coming into the front hall from the kitchen.

"What would Lily say if she knew you allowed this to happen to her son, Petunia?" Professor Snape asked.

"She's dead. There's not much she can do now is there? He's a freak just like you."

I thought I heard a growl. I couldn't tell if it was from Anastasia or Professor Snape. I tried to stand but Uncle Vernon swiftly kicked out with his right leg and caught me in the ribs. I heard and felt them snap. It was the same ribs as before. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Uncle Vernon being thrown across the room and soon I felt an arm around me. I looked up to see Professor Snape. I allowed him to help me up.

"Is there anything of yours that you'd like to take from your room?" he asked.

"Just the blanket," I said, pointing to the cupboard under the stairs.

Anastasia grabbed my new clothes and the blanket that I had been wrapped in when I was brought here 8 years ago. I gave one last look at my aunt and uncle before letting the wizard direct me out of the house.

"He needs to see Poppy. I'll take him and then come for you and Larissa. I know how you'll fret if you don't go too."

"Thanks, Severus."

The man towered over me and grabbed my arm tighter. My stomach felt like it was twisting in knots and the pressure felt on my ribs did not help. When the squeezing stopped, I let out a small pain filled grunt.

"Hurry up."

I chased after Professor Snape and stopped short at the sight in front of me. There were a few lights so it was still hard to see but I could make out that it was castle. Still in awe, I hurried to catch up. My eyes darted back and forth looking at the moving portraits and the other decorations inside.

Professor Snape pushed open two large doors and from the look of it, it was the hospital wing. I was directed over to a bed while he went to get the nurse. It didn't take long before a middle aged woman to come running.

"Off with your shirt, Mr. Potter. Lay back and this won't take but a minute," she said.

I did as she told and watched as she pulled out a stick, probably her wand and waved it above my ribs. She shook her head and moved away. She was back again with a glass of something.

"Drink this. Its taste isn't pleasant but will help. I'm Madam Pomfrey, the mediwitch here at Hogwarts. You've had trouble with those ribs before."

"Yes. They broke last summer but didn't heal properly. Uncle Vernon didn't deem it necessary enough to take me to the doctor."

I drank the liquid which did taste disgusting. I grimaced as I forced myself to swallow. Professor Snape had come back with an older man with long white hair and beard.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Severus tells me that your uncle has hurt you."

"It's not the first time. Professor Snape told them that I wouldn't be returning. Thank you, Professor. I think Anastasia and Larissa are waiting for you to return."

He swept out of the room and I looked back at the Headmaster. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me. His eyes twinkled nearly as much as the shiny fabric that his clothes were made of.

"You do look like your father except you have your mother's eyes. I knew James and Lily when they were students here and after they were married. They loved you dearly, Harry."

"What aren't you telling me, sir?"

"Your parents didn't always get along but their last year turned things around. Your father's friends helped to bring them together."

"Albus," a voice called.

In walked an older woman with her hair done in a tight bun. Her green dress matched the pointed hat she was wearing. She stopped as soon as she saw me.

"Severus told me that you were in here with Harry Potter."

"This is Professor McGonagall. She teaches Transfiguration. Your parents were in her House, and before you ask there are 4 Houses into which the students are sorted. Your parents were Gryffindors. There is also Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

"Hi," I said.

"Albus, what happened? Why is Mr. Potter here?"

"I believe Harry should tell us what happened."

"My relatives hit me, lock me away, and starve me. Tonight it was because I had been spending too much time with my friend and not doing my list of chores."

"That is no excuse for hitting a boy."

"It is since it was Larissa's mother who threatened them. Before they moved in, Uncle Vernon punished me for the smallest things. Last year when they hired a magician for Dudley's birthday, I said I wanted to learn magic. That night he broke my ribs and gave me another black eye."

"Albus, we can't let Mr. Potter go back there."

"It is not that simple, Minerva."

The doors banged open and Anastasia and Larissa ran in. They rushed over to where I was and ignoring the others in the room, they started to fuss over me. The old wizard coughed to get their attention but was again ignored.

"I'm OK. Madam Pomfrey gave me something and it helped with my ribs. They don't hurt anymore."

"What about the black eye? If they don't help it, it'll be visible in the morning. Where's Severus? Severus, help Harry with the bruises. If he still looks like this in the morning, I'm going back to that man's house and follow through with my threats," Anastasia threatened.

"Poppy, could you treat the boy's other injuries before Ana does anything stupid," the man asked coming back into the room.

"Maybe you can introduce these lovely ladies."

"This is Anastasia Romanov and her daughter, Larissa."

"Anastasia Romanov? Many believe you died with your family nearly 80 years ago."

"We go by Roman. At least we did in the Muggle world. I wasn't killed until years later."

"What do you mean?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm a vampire. My daughter is a vampire as well, at least half of one. She's also a witch. You need naught worry, Albus Dumbledore. I do not drink from humans anymore. And no one in this room better repeat what I've said."

"How did you come to know Mr. Potter?"

"We moved into the house next to his relatives. Larissa helped Harry with his chores and became friends. Tonight was their joint party. At 9 years old, you'd think Harry would have had a birthday party before but the damned Dursleys didn't think he deserved one."

"Ana, language."

Anastasia exchanged looks with Professor Snape and sighed. She got up and started to pace.

"We could sense that they were abusing him so after a few days, I went over and had a chat with them. It took me so much self restraint not to maim that woman. Although in situations where I'm worked up, my senses get even more heightened and I found out something quite interesting."

"Like what, Mama? That they shouldn't breed. Look at Dudley. He's the biggest git in Britain."

"Larissa Eileen Romanov! That's enough. Sorry about my daughter. She takes after her father by speaking her mind. We will have to test it but by scent alone, Petunia Dursley is no relation to Harry."


	4. A Potion & A Spell

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own my own characters...If anyone can tell me where the idea of Larissa and her white hair comes from, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you...HINT: The author's last name is Golden...Enjoy...

* * *

**

I thought that was great news but the looks on the adults' faces were of shock and trepidation. Larissa looked too happy at the news.

"Does that mean I can live with someone else?"

"Until we know for sure, you will have to go back to your relatives," Professor Dumbledore said.

"You can't be serious, Albus. If there's no blood relation to Mr. Potter, there is no reason for him to go back. And He Who Must Not Be Named is gone."

I looked at my friend to see if she knew what they were talking about. She shook her head but paid attention to the conversation. I leaned back in the bed and fell asleep.

When I awoke in the morning, Larissa was asleep beside me in the bed. Anastasia and Professor Snape were in a corner talking. I slowly got off the bed and moved towards them.

"Severus, you shouldn't deny Larissa her father anymore. These last two years she's constantly asked when she would be able to see you again and now that we're here, you can't tell her to stay away. If you do, she will rebel and when it comes to her attending Hogwarts, it won't be pretty."

"Um, sorry to interrupt but could someone tell me where the washroom is?" I spoke up.

Professor Snape pointed a finger to a door on the other side of the room. I left them and got cleaned up. My ribs didn't hurt and my face wasn't bruised. When I left the washroom, Professor Snape was gone and Anastasia was sitting beside her daughter.

"Did they make a decision last night?"

"Severus just left with the Headmaster to speak to your so called relatives. Sorry for letting you hear that conversation between Severus and I. He's worried of the repercussions for Larissa."

We sat in silence as we thought of our own things. I was thinking of the years I spent with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and the years that would have come if this revelation hadn't been found out. I didn't know what she was thinking about but she was staring at Larissa.

"If Aunt Petunia isn't related, what will happen to me?" I asked.

"We'll move and you'll come with us," Larissa replied, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"That may not be possible, sweetie."

Once Larissa was cleaned up, Madam Pomfrey walked us to a giant room which she called the Great Hall. The ceiling looked like the outdoor sky, bright blue with only a few clouds.

"Professors Dumbledore and Snape should be back soon. As it is the summer, the school is quite empty. Take a seat and breakfast will be served momentarily. Afterwards, I'm sure you'll want a tour of the school."

We were shown around the castle and the huge grounds. Madam Pomfrey told us to stay out of the Forbidden Forest and to be aware of what lives in the lake. She explained that most of the staff were on vacation over the summer holidays or she would have the groundskeeper Hagrid show us some interesting creatures.

"What's that over there?" Larissa asked, pointing out 3 circular hoops.

"That's the Quidditch pitch, where most of the injuries I see come from. I don't know much of the game except it gets violent."

"Maybe Professor Snape could tell us about it," I offered as we headed back towards the castle.

"His House team had been undefeated these last few years. Your father was quite the player when he was a student, Mr. Potter."

Both professors were waiting for us in the front of the large doors. I saw Professor Snape and Anastasia exchange looks and the small nod he gave her. Her arm came out and wrapped around my shoulders.

"We'll go to my office to discuss matters. Thank you, Poppy, for looking after them."

We walked through the castle until we came to a large stone statue. It resembled a bird and moved aside when Professor Dumbledore spoke a password. His office was filled with many weird and interesting things. I was looking at the moving portraits when a squawk was heard. Sitting behind the desk on a perch was the same type of bird from the statue. Its red feathers also gleamed gold in the light.

"That's a phoenix, Harry," Larissa said.

"Do you know a lot about the magical world, Ms. Romanov?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Mama tells me things and I have several books that my Papa gave me. I know that vampires are considered Dark creatures, beasts because they feed. Mama and Papa are worried how I'd be received when I come to Hogwarts."

"As you've just stated, they're believed to be Dark for a trait they cannot help. It is my understanding that you do not feed and are only part vampire. Hogwarts has helped one other student with special needs and we will be accommodating to you if the need arises."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. Her father has told me how trustworthy and understanding you are," Anastasia said.

"I'm sure he did," he said, looking at Professor Snape, his eyes twinkling.

"How?"

"You look like your mother but your personality is strictly Severus. I also caught part of your conversation in the hospital wing. Congratulations are in order, Severus. The rumors will run rampant again after the news spreads."

"What rumors?" I asked.

"Students believe I am a vampire."

I looked at Larissa and Anastasia before laughing. I couldn't help it. The others joined in and even with Professor Snape glaring at us, we couldn't stop.

"Headmaster, what of Potter?"

We quickly sobered up and I turned my eyes onto the old wizard. He had information that I needed to hear.

"Petunia Dursely is not your aunt. We were able to speak with her alone and after some persuasion, she told us that your mother had appeared on her family's doorstep much like you had. She had kept the letter that arrived with Lily and gave it to us, if you'd like to read it."

"If she's not my aunt, then why did they raise me?"

"She truly loved your mother like a sister. She was jealous that Lily was a witch and when you were sent to her, she now had a piece of her sister back with her. When you started to show signs of being magical, her jealousy grew and that is why she treated you the way she did all these years."

"So if Mum was left on their doorstep do you know who left her there?"

"It was Severus who had the thought. Why don't you explain it to them?"

"If Lily's birthday was unchanged by the Evans, there were two girls attending Hogwarts at the same time who bore a similar resemblance. Once was in the same year and the other was a few years ahead."

"OK. So let's go and see them. If they're not related, then we'll keep looking. I have to have family out there somewhere."

"There is a way of determining your maternal family without going off half cocked, Potter. Only you would go to a stranger and tell them they could be related to the Boy Who Lived and then dash their hopes when it turns out wrong," Professor Snape sneered.

"Papa, shut it. Sometimes you speak without thinking. Wouldn't you do the same if Grandfather Snape wasn't truly your father?"

His black eyes became smaller and he turned to face Anastasia. She shrugged and they both faced my friend. I grabbed her hand in reassurance and waited.

"Just after you visiting last time, Papa, he visited me at my school. I could tell he was related by his looks and the way he sneered at me. My teacher allowed us to visit and he told me he was your father. All he wanted to know was if I was like you. I told him yes but left Mama's abilities out of it. He started yelling how worthless I was and only a man stupid enough like my father could produce magical children. He had a hard time saying magical, as if it was hurting him. My teacher came before he could pull out the knife he had in his pocket."

"How could you not have known this happened?" he yelled, turning to Anastasia.

"Her teacher called to say there was an incident at school and Larissa was pleading with me to move. I thought she did something magical not have an old deranged man try to kill her. You told me he died."

"He should have. He was deathly ill when he left."

"Back to the matter at hand. Papa, how are we going to find out who Harry's relatives are?" the white haired girl asked.

"It's a combination of a potion and spell. The potion shows the paternal family and with the spell, it changes to show the maternal. It may need to be done twice if it reveals the Evans family first."

"Who are my potential relatives?" I asked hesitantly.

"Both families were on the side of the Light during the war, Harry. Both are purebloods and with either of them you have at least one cousin. It'll take Severus a couple of days to brew the potion. It's not one that we typically have on hand."

"Thank you, Professor Snape, for helping me."

He glared at me and looked at Larissa. She sat straighter and I could tell by her look, she was trying to goad him into saying or doing something. Anastasia grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the office and I looked back to the older wizard.

"Sir, does my father have any family left?"

"He had no siblings as his parents were older when they had him. His parents died before you were born. James did have some friends who were like his honorary brothers. You could always find two of them together, almost joined at the hip, while the others had lives outside of their friendship."

"Tell me about them please."

Over the next hour, Larissa and I listened to Professor Dumbledore speak of my father, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. He kept us entertained with the numerous pranks that they pulled off and of the Quidditch games they won. Whenever he spoke of Sirius, his eyes seemed to darken for an instant but his voice never wavered.

"Why didn't one of them take Harry? Why leave him with the Dursleys?"

"They were unable to."

"Why? Like you said, my father believed them to be brothers. Don't I have a right to know?"

"Sirius Black killed Peter Pettigrew and is in jail for it. Remus' health wouldn't allow a baby to be safe with him."

"If they were so close, why did Sirius kill Peter?"

"He is Dark."

Those 3 words threw me. I hadn't known about Sirius long but from all the stories I was told, there was no way he was against my parents.

"Prove it. He doesn't seem the type to turn from everything he knew. You said he got along and even loved Mum, yet you say he was one of those discriminating wizards. Did you have any idea of his so called allegiances before the murder? No one is that good. No one is that two faced," I yelled before storming out.


	5. Sacrifices

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own my own characters...If anyone can tell me where the idea of Larissa and her white hair comes from, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you...HINT: The word _Dance_ is in the book title...Enjoy...

* * *

**I ran through the hallways and down several flights of stairs. I didn't care where I was going. I just needed to get away. For a second, I thought I had someone who could tell me about my parents but it disappeared. Peter was dead, Remus supposedly too sick to even visit me once, and Sirius locked away. My life at the Dursleys wasn't fair, far from it actually but my life here was even more twisted and wrong.

"And who are you to be walking around Hogwarts when it's not in session?"

I looked up to see what had to be a ghost floating in front of me. His hair was curly and long, his moustache curled up near the ends. The clothes he was wearing seemed to be from centuries long ago and had several stains on them. He hovered a few feet off the ground and had spoken in a deep voice.

"I'm Harry. Professor Snape brought me here because I was injured and then Professor Dumbledore told me that my Mum wasn't who she really was and my Dad's best friend betrayed them."

"At least you're not a ghost," was his comeback.

"If I hadn't survived that night, I could be."

"Son, I may have been dead for centuries but everyone in the wizarding world knows what you went through. I may know more than your average wizard because I can overhear conversations that I'm not privy to but whatever truly happened that night, stopped the war and many more deaths from happening."

"The war is over and I'm glad for that but at what expense? The lives of my parents? Their friends? The 8 bloody years I spent locked up in a cupboard being a slave to the only family I had left? Why couldn't it have been someone else?"

"While alive I may have believed in the same ideals as the Dark Lord but I've seen many Muggleborns best purebloods in school and in life. In the end, it was a Muggleborn witch who managed to defeat the most powerful wizard of the time. Feel proud, Harry Potter, of the sacrifices that your parents made. Feel proud to bare that scar on your forehead as a sign of how bad things had gotten. Use it to make sure it never happens again."

I listened to him speak. He was right. My parents did sacrifice themselves. They may not have known that it would have ended the war but it was a cause they were willing to die for. The same cause that I was going to protect.

"Thank you. You never told me your name."

"The students know me as the Bloody Baron. I am the ghost of Slytherin House and what we discussed will never be repeated. Got that, son?"

"Ah, yes, sir. My friend is probably worried sick so I should head back," I said as I looked around. "Except I don't know where I am. Could you tell me how to get back to the Great Hall?"

The Bloody Baron came with me, not speaking. We were nearing the large room when he stopped.

"I know of a few stories of your parents. There is another ghost who would be able to tell you more. Sir Nicholas is the Gryffindor ghost. Ask him about your parents."

"Thank you again, sir."

I pushed open the doors and only found Professor Dumbledore seated at the table. I walked over and sat down. He smiled and pulled out his wand. He waved it and a silver bird, no a phoenix, flew out of it.

"Harry has turned up for lunch," he said.

The phoenix glided away and I waited for him to ask me where I had been. Instead it was the first words out of Anastasia's mouth as she and Larissa ran into the Great Hall. Coming up slowly behind them was Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

"I wandered around the castle. I got lost so the Bloody Baron brought me back. He didn't seem too pleased to be helping me."

Larissa and I were allowed to play outside. We could go anywhere except the Forbidden Forest or near the Whomping Willow. She asked about the tree and Professor Dumbledore explained that it moved and didn't like anyone near it.

Until the potion was finished, Larissa and I were like any other 9 year olds. We played on the Quidditch pitch even thought we couldn't play the real game. We tossed around the red ball that they called the Quaffle. We explored the castle and even checked out the library for beginners' books. Each night Larissa and her mother stayed in Professor Snape's quarters and I stayed in rooms nearby. Although if someone came to look in on me, they probably wouldn't find me in bed.

It was at breakfast when Professor Snape told me the potion was finished. I wanted to know who my real family was but I was still hesitant.

"What if they don't like me? What if they don't want to look after me?"

"Then you'll stay with us. Mama is looking into getting us a house in Hogsmeade so we can be close to Papa," Larissa whispered.

After the breakfast dishes disappeared, Professor Snape pulled out a glass bottle.

"You will need to drink it all and then we'll do the spell," he said, as he handed it over.

I knew no matter how many times I thanked him it wouldn't make up for whatever my Dad did to him. I thanked him anyways as I took the bottle and drank it. It tasted like honey. I was expecting something vile and disgusting like the potion Madam Pomfrey had me drink for my ribs.

"Look it's working," Larissa said.

I looked up and above my head was a list of names. I saw my father's name and then a names I assumed to be my grandparents. The list continued on and I wanted to know more but Professor Snape started muttering. The words started to glow pink and then rearranged themselves.


	6. Harry's Family

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own my own characters...If anyone can tell me where the idea of Larissa and her white hair comes from, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you...HINT: The word _Dead_ is in the book title...Enjoy...

* * *

**"There's Lily Evans Potter. She had a sister named Alice Prewett. Her parents' names were Damien and May. And the list goes on and on."

Professor Snape pulled out a piece of paper and tapped his wand against it. It filled up with my mother's family tree. He ended the spell and turned to Professor Dumbledore.

"We'll have to check birthdays since Lily and Alice were in the same year," the old wizard said.

"Albus, with the Longbottoms in St. Mungo's, who will look after Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Wait. I thought you said I had family. Why wouldn't this Alice, my aunt, take care of me?"

"Harry, Alice married Frank Longbottom and they had a son Neville. Both Frank and Alice were injured in the war and have yet to recover."

"Which will never happen," Professor Snape remarked.

"Your cousin is being cared for by his father's mother. While you may not be related to the Longbottoms directly, Augusta may take you in."

"Wasn't Molly Weasley's maiden name Prewett?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Professor Snape checked the piece of paper and pointed out her name. Her father was brothers with my grandfather so she's my 2nd cousin.

"The Weasleys were the other family we believed could be a relative and it seems you are but a bit down the tree. I will write to both Augusta and Molly tonight to set up a meeting for tomorrow."

"Sir, do you have that letter that was left with Mum? Did it say anything as to why they gave her up?"

Professor Dumbledore pulled out the piece of paper and gave it to me. I looked at the writing but it was non descript, not masculine but not feminine. All that was written was '_Love her like your own_'.

Now that we knew who I was related to, we separated. Larissa went off with her parents after I told her to. Professor Dumbledore left to contact my family and the two other witches left. I held on to the letter and walked the castle. I looked out of windows and looked at the paintings thinking.

"Are you alright, boy?"

The painting on the wall was talking to me. The woman inside the frame was quite large and wearing what looked like an old fashioned dress.

"Just thinking. Do you know where I could find Sir Nicholas? I heard he could tell me stories about my parents."

"And who would they be?"

"James and Lily Potter."

"A wonderful couple. I'm the Fat Lady and I guard the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. Sir Nicholas is floating around inside. You may go in."

The painting swung open and I went through. A tall ghost in medieval clothes was near a set of stairs.

"Are you Sir Nicholas?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

I told him my name and explained why I wanted to talk to him. He told me to sit and started to recall numerous stories about my parents. I asked about my new family and heard about one of my cousins who is the Quidditch captain for Gryffindor.

Professor McGonagall found me in the common room hours later asleep. Sir Nicholas had finished off with his stories and I had grown tired. The couch was very soft and inviting.

"Mr. Potter, it's time for dinner. Miss Romanov has become worried.

"Sorry, Professor."

Larissa and I spent the evening playing wizard's chess. She went through the basics of how to play chess first and then when I felt more confident at playing, she brought out the chessboard. She explained that the pieces move and actually smash each other. After the first piece breaking, I felt hooked.


	7. The Meeting of Families

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own my own characters...So I've had 3 people who had the right answer to my question...this chapter is dedicated to: ROMANCE IN THE PARK, EDWARD CULLEN'S GIRL, and ALICETOY2....thanks for knowing about the book...if you haven't read it, i'd recommend it...Enjoy...

* * *

**In the morning, I was nervous. I had family, albeit distant, coming to see me. I dressed in the new clothes I had gotten for my birthday. Larissa said the green shirt would look better because of my eyes.

"Harry, your hair is not going to stay down. It never has for as long as I've known you."

"What? The month and a couple of days? You make it sound like it's been a lifetime."

Anastasia came and got us. Since there would be a lot of people there, we were meeting in the Great Hall. The table was larger to accommodate everyone. I was led around and told to sit. Larissa sat beside me with her mother next to her. Professor Snape was there but he was hiding in the shadows.

We heard them before any of us saw them. We were told that Mrs. Weasley would be bringing her children and Mrs. Longbottom would bring Neville.

"Ah, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for coming. Hello, boys and Ginny. Why don't you all take a seat and maybe afterwards you can play on the Quidditch pitch?" Professor Dumbledore said.

The group of 7 redheads stopped just inside the doors. I had been warned that they might know who I am and that they might stare.

"Sit," Professor Snape bellowed from his hiding spot.

"My eldest son wasn't able to make it today but the rest were thrilled to come."

The two oldest boys ran for seats and the rest walked over and sat too. Mrs. Weasley nodded her head to Professor McGonagall and sat next to her daughter.

"You must be wondering why I asked you here, Molly, but we must wait for Augusta Longbottom."

A few minutes later an older woman in a vulture hat entered the Great Hall. A small round boy followed behind her. His head was down and seemed frightened to be there. I watched him look around before they took a seat.

"Since we're here, let me do the introductions. Some of you know me but I'm Professor Dumbledore. This is Neville Longbottom, Mrs. Augusta Longbottom, Mrs. Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Anastasia Romanov, Larissa Romanov, Harry Potter, and Professor McGonagall."

The kids started chatting until Professor Snape walked out of the shadows and they stopped. He walked around and stood near the Headmaster. I couldn't take the stares so I looked down at the table top.

"The news I have to tell you concerns you all. It seems young Harry is related to the Prewett family. Lily Potter was Alice Longbottom's sister. We are still looking into why she was given up but a maternal family tree spell revealed this information."

Almost everyone was talking. Besides those who already knew, only Neville was quiet. I looked past Professor Dumbledore and watched my cousin. Even with his head down, I could see the tears flowing from his eyes. I waited a second to see if anyone would offer him a tissue but no one did. I got up from the table and went over to the pudgy boy. I handed him a tissue and asked if he was ok. The room quieted to watch us.

"I didn't know Mum had family," he whispered.

"I don't think she knew. It doesn't matter though. We are family. My mum was your aunt and your mum is mine."

"Was this why we were called here, Albus? I had to cancel an important tea to be here," his grandmother said.

"Young Harry is in need of a place to live. Seeing that Neville is his cousin, we were hoping you'd take him in so they could be together."

Neville's head jerked up and his eyes were pleading with her to agree. The Weasleys were quiet but exchanging glances between them. I looked at Larissa and she smiled.

"I love Alice like a daughter so any family of hers is my family," was her way of agreeing.

"Thank you, Mrs. Longbottom. I would also like to spend time with your family, Mrs. Weasley."

"Anytime, Harry," she replied. "The Prewetts had a thing for producing twins. Since Alice and Lily were in the same year but weren't identical, maybe they were fraternal twins."

"Good. Why don't you children head outside and play? We have a few things to still discuss about guardianship and financial support."

"Ok, we'll…wait. What financial support?" I asked.

"In your parents' will, it was stipulated that your guardian receives financial support to cover food, clothes, any other necessities for you until you become of age. Your relatives were receiving about 1000 Galleons a year. That's about 5000 pounds."

"They had all that money from my parents and I had hand me downs? I slept on the floor with a think blanket rather than a bed because they couldn't afford it. I had to suffer with broken ribs because medicine would have been too expensive," I yelled, the goblets starting to rattle.

"Those self centered, righteous bloody bastards," I swore.

It was Professor Snape who stopped me. He slapped me upside the head and turned me to face Anastasia and Larissa. My friend was trying to calm her mother down. I ran to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Anastasia. I'll learn to control it. Did you need to leave?"

"I will but alone. I will see you back at our quarters later. And, Harry, it's OK to be mad. Just do it away from me."

I tightened my hug before I let her go. I turned to my family and told them she didn't deal well with anger.

"Charlie, take the kids outside and keep an eye on them. Don't let them get into trouble."

"Yes, Mum," the boy said.

I grabbed Larissa's hand and followed everyone out. Charlie led us out the main doors to a courtyard. He stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Nothing out of the two of you. The Forbidden Forest is off limits. We'll go down by the lake and play there. No running off or doing anything. I don't want to tell Mum."

I smiled at the way he took charge but I could see something in the twins' eyes. What their brother told them must have been going in one ear and out of the other. I whispered to Larissa to watch out for them.

"So you're a distant cousin of Mum's," the little girl said.

"Yup. My mum was left on a doorstep when she was a baby. I'm glad to be away from my relatives."

"They were horrible to you, Harry. If Mama and I hadn't moved in when we did, just think of everything else you would have gone through."

"Why were you here?" Percy asked.

"I'm Harry's best friend. It was Mama and I who knew something was going on with Harry and the Dursleys. Papa brought him here for help."

"And who is your father?"

"Can't you see the resemblance?" she asked.

"I do and Professor Dumbledore is one lucky father to have you as a daughter," I joked before we both started to laugh.

The others joined in and it was Ron who asked about her hair. She gave the same explanation that she had given me a month before. We were at the lake and rather than playing, they wanted to know all about me. I told them as much as I knew and it was one of the Weasleys who filled me in on things I hadn't known about the war.

"Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian died. Mum's still sad when it's their birthday or the Christmas holidays but with you here, she'll be happy."

"Oh, Harry. It's August 1. With everything that happened yesterday, we didn't celebrate your birthday," Larissa exclaimed.

"What more could I ask for? I got a new family, a new place to live, and I never have to see the Dursleys again."

"Neville, where do you live with your grandmother?" Larissa asked.

It took my cousin (how weird is that since I'm not speaking or thinking about Dudley) awhile to tell us since he was stuttering. He couldn't look at her without stuttering more. The others noticed too but it was Larissa's big mouth that said something first.

"You'll be seeing a lot of me, Neville, so get over this shyness. Maybe by the time school starts, you'll be OK with girls."

"That's 2 years away. We'll get him straightened up by then," George, I think, offered.

"No. Primary school."

"Magical children don't go to school until they're 11 years old. We're taught the basics by our parents at home."

"You mean I've been sitting in a classroom pretending to learn things I already knew when I didn't need to? I've had to endure participating in plays, reciting the Pledge of Allegiance of a country I'm not from, and reading boring books by dead authors when it wasn't necessary? Mama should have listened to Papa and kept me at home."

"What do you mean by pretend?"

"It doesn't take me long to learn something and Mama's been teaching me since I was little in both Russian and English. Papa said that I was now old enough to start learning Latin and that it would come in handy with learning spells."

We got up and started to play tag. Percy didn't play but watched. The twins were fast at darting away. Neville wasn't that fast so he ended up being tagged a few times.

"It's too bad we can't play Quidditch."

"What's Quidditch?" Larissa asked, since we hadn't been formally told what it was.

Ron told us all about the game and the twins interrupted here and there. They were going to try out for their House team when they were old enough. I asked if Percy played and they cracked up laughing. Charlie told me about some of the games that he played in last year. He was the captain that Sir Nicholas had told me about.

I was expecting someone else but it was Professor Snape who came to get us. Neville cowered and Charlie and Percy straightened up. We followed him to the castle and I looked at my friend. I could tell she wanted to smile and hug her father but had to hold back. If my father was right in front of me, nothing would stop me from hugging him.

"Harry, you'll spend a few more days here while Mrs. Longbottom prepares a room for you. Mrs. Weasley offered to collect you and take you to Diagon Alley so you may get a few things before taking you to Longbottom Manor," Professor Dumbledore said after we approached.

"I'd like to go too, if that's possible, Mrs. Weasley," Larissa asked.

"It it's OK with your mother."

I said goodbye to my new family and once they left via portkey, Larissa dragged me inside. She wanted to see if Anastasia would let her go with me. Her mother wasn't in their quarters so we waited.

"Papa, now that the staff knows you're my father, why couldn't we tell Harry's family?"

Professor Snape pinched the bridge of his rather large nose and took a seat. I thought it was best for the two of them to discuss it alone so I got up to leave.

"Stay. No doubt my daughter would tell you anyway. Larissa, while I'm proud to be your father, not everyone would be tolerant. My students see me one way because of how I treat them and their reaction is typical. If they learn of you, they might see you as a way to get back at me. And then there are their parents. Some would see me having a half vampire daughter as a traitorous act. They would kill you at first chance."

"I can take care of myself," she growled.

"And if anyone else besides the staff found out about your mother and your abilities, you'll be classified as beasts and wouldn't be able to live a normal life."

"Like what I live now is normal. I can't even hug my own father unless it's behind closed doors," she replied, getting up and leaving.

"I'll try talking to her, sir."

Professor Snape didn't say anything. He left the quarters and I ran after my friend. She wouldn't listen to me so I listened to her. She told me about the times he visited and how after he left, she always cried. She always put on a brave face while he was around but she would do anything to get him to stay with her.

"Your father might not be around a lot but at least you get to know him. I only know stories that people tell me. At least now I have a family who cares for me."

"You probably didn't want to listen to me whine. Let's see if we can get into the broom closet, take a couple of brooms and go for a ride," she said with a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"Why not? What's the worst that could happen if we get caught?"


	8. Punishment & Diagon Alley

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own my own characters...Here's a long chapter...Might not be able to post for a couple of days...Enjoy...

* * *

  
**

My words came back to haunt me later. We got the door open with help from Peeves. He seemed thrilled to help a couple of 9 year olds break the rules. We took the brooms out onto the pitch and climbed on. Larissa kicked off ever so lightly and she hovered. I did the same but went up higher. It was as if something inside of me knew exactly what to do. I went up higher and then angled my broom to go back to Larissa.

"That's great, Harry. What did you do?"

I told her how to control her broom and we went flying around the posts, near the ground, and up by the stands. I wanted to fly more while Larissa was getting tired so she waited while I did a couple more laps around the pitch. I have to admit I was flying pretty fast but when something comes out at you without warning, you wouldn't be able to stop anyways. I crashed into whatever it was and fell to the ground below.

When I awoke, I was in a completely white room. I recognized it as the hospital wing. Things were blurry so I knew my glasses had to be nearby. I started to reach out for the table but I couldn't.

"Harry, how do you feel?"

"My arm's not moving. Why?"

A head, a blurry head at that, appeared above me. The dark hair and the dark eyes told me it was Anastasia. She slipped my glasses onto my nose and I could see Larissa on a bed next to me.

"Is she alright? What happened? I knew I hit something and fell but why is she here?"

"She had to be given a sedative. She was quite hysteric when Severus brought you in."

"Why?"

"You fell nearly 10 feet. The thing you hit was an animal that lives in the Forbidden Forest. It's invisible to some."

"It's OK isn't it? I didn't hurt it, did I?"

"No. Normally it wouldn't have been near the pitch but it was curious I guess. When you fell, you broke a few bones. Your right arm was nearly completely shattered so Poppy is regrowing the bone from new. You'll be fine by tomorrow. Why did you and Larissa go flying?"

"She was sad that Professor Snape told her he couldn't reveal that he was her father. He says it's for her safety. We needed to do something than wallow in self pity."

"No one your age should be wallowing in self pity, Harry."

"So what kind of trouble are we in?"

"Mrs. Longbottom was notified and she said once you are under her roof, you'll be under it for a month. That means no going out, no friends over, nothing. She said you'd be helping your cousin in the garden."

"A month? I can't see Larissa for a month? That's not fair."

"It is better than what Molly had planned for you. She'll be here tomorrow rather than the day after to take you to Diagon Alley. I suggest you and Larissa make the morning last. Severus will also be going with you so he can bring Larissa back here while you go to the Longbottom Manor."

"Does Larissa know?" I asked.

"Not yet. She should be waking up shortly so I'll tell her then."

"I'm sorry, Anastasia. I didn't mean to do anything bad."

"I know you're a curious boy, Harry Potter, but keep in mind that not everything is safe. The biggest threat to this world may be gone but there are still dangers out there."

After Larissa came to and we told her my punishment, she flipped out again. She thought it was unfair and that Mrs. Longbottom was behaving like Uncle Vernon. Then she attached herself to my side and the only time she'd leave was when I was in the bathroom.

In the morning, I dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. I tried combing my hair but it wouldn't flatten out. Larissa had her hair pulled back in a braid and had a sundress on. I had never seen her in a dress before so I stopped to stare.

"Mama thought it best if I looked like a girl today. Papa should be here soon. Mrs. Weasley will be waiting for us in the Leaky Cauldron. We're to travel to Diagon Alley by Floo."

Larissa and I picked at our food while waiting for Professor Snape. All the stuff I already had would be taken to my new home and whatever I bought today would be shrunk so it would be easier to carry.

"Larissa. Potter."

"Papa, please. You said you'd try to call him Harry," Larissa pleaded.

I looked up at him and noticed instantly that he wasn't in his normal robes. These robes were still black but without all those buttons and more fancier. The shirt underneath was black and the trousers were as well.

"Must you always be in black. It's not like you're in mourning."

"Ana, do not start in on my clothes," he said, turning to face her.

"The last time I ever saw you in a color other than black was just before we left. That green shirt you had on looked perfect on you. You probably don't have it anymore."

"It was a gift from you. Do you honestly think I'd throw it out?"

"If you still had it, you would have worn in and left the outer robes off. A light cloak would be good enough."

Professor Snape stalked off and Anastasia smiled. She sat beside her daughter and dug into her own plate of food. I ate some toast and bacon before he came back. The robes were gone and the black shirt replaced with a dark forest green shirt. He had a light cloak draped over his arm.

"Does this seem better?" he gruffed.

"Yes. You have the key to her vault, right?"

"That vault will not be touched until it is time for school. Until then, I will purchase whatever she may need. She is my daughter after all."

"Then let me tell people," I heard Larissa mumble.

"Glad I caught you, Severus. Here is Harry's vault key. I believe some robes are in order. Maybe a familiar of some sort. And no trip to Diagon Alley is finished without a trip to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. You should head down. Molly will be waiting."

"Come. I don't have all day."

I looked at Anastasia and Professor Dumbledore. They both smiled at me and I hurried after my friend and her father. We crossed the grounds and out through the gates. We walked in silence while taking in the scenery. Once we hit Hogsmeade, I saw a couple of stores I wanted to look at but Professor Snape ushered us away. We entered a little tavern and Professor Snape nodded his head at the woman behind the bar.

"Feel free to stay for a drink, Severus, when you're finished in Diagon Alley. Haven't seen you around here lately."

"If times permits, Rosmerta."

Professor Snape led us to a room where a giant fireplace was. Larissa headed off first into the green flames. I followed next, tumbling out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. We were dusting each other off when he came through. We left the Floo room to see Mrs. Weasley waiting for us.

"Alright, Severus? Larissa and Harry didn't give you any trouble did they?"

He grunted and we headed to a brick wall. The witch pulled her wand and tapped a series of bricks. It shifted to create a doorway to Diagon Alley. The sight was just amazing. My green eyes darted from one thing to the next.

"Mrs. Weasley will accompany you to Gringotts while I take Ms. Romanov."

He tended to call her formally when it was in the presence of others and I could see the anger flash in her eyes. Professor Snape handed over the key and we made our way to the bank. Larissa and I stopped to read the inscription on the front. A grunt from her father got us moving. Mrs. Weasley took me to a counter with an ugly creature behind it. She nudged me when she caught me staring.

"We're here to make a withdrawal from the Potter vault."

"Do you have your key?"

She handed it over and he inspected the key for a second. The goblin looked at me and led us away.

I didn't like the ride to my vault. It wasn't like flying at all. It was just too fast and had too many turns. I was glad I hadn't eaten much. The goblin got out and I followed after Mrs. Weasley instructed me to. He inserted the key and did a thing with his wand.

"Here is a pouch. Fill it with what you might need. Do not let the size fool you. It's nearly bottomless."

I gazed around the vault. There were a lot of coins, some gold, some silver. I hadn't been told about the money so I took two handfuls of each color. Just before I left, I grabbed an extra handful of the gold ones to be on the safe side. I closed the pouch and got back into the cart.

"Alright, dearie?"

"Yeah. I don't know what coin is what."

"I'll go over it up top. I hate talking while these things are in motion."

The ride back was almost as worse as going down. Mrs. Weasley helped me out and held onto me as we made it to the lobby. Larissa and Professor Snape were already waiting. He must have seen how green my face was because he was smirking at me.

"Wasn't that fun? I wish we could do it again," my best friend said.

"You're crazy. I can do flying on a broom but those carts would have killed us if it wasn't for magic."

As we headed out, Mrs. Weasley explained the coins. We stopped in at Madam Malkin's to get some robes. While I was being measured, someone else was working on Larissa. Anastasia wanted her to fit in.

"I don't have to wear these all the time, do I?" I asked, stealing a glance at Professor Snape.

"No. Until you're in school, most kids don't even wear robes unless the occasion calls for it. Knowing Augusta she'd prefer you had several pairs on hand," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Once my punishment is lifted, would it be alright if I came to visit you, Mrs. Weasley?"

"We're family, Harry. Call me Molly. I think Ginny and Ron would love it. The others will be at Hogwarts."

After getting the robes, Larissa pulled us to Flourish and Blotts to check out the books. They allowed us to walk around and I found a few that I thought would be interesting. Larissa was checking out the books on Potions. The wizard at the counter was wide eyed when I put my books down. The name tag on his robe read Thomas.

"You're…you're…" he stuttered.

"Yeah so. Stop gawking and let us pay or I'll let Professor Snape deal with you," Larissa threatened.

Thomas closed his mouth and hurriedly rang us through. He kept looking to see if the Potions professor was going to jump out of the shadows.

"Thank you for shopping at Flourish and Blotts, Mr. Potter. If there is anything that you may need help with, I am more than willing to assist you. My name is Thomas and I'm here daily."

Once we were out of the store, Larissa started laughing.

"Only a threat of Professor Snape would kill the moment," she laughed. "Do you always bring fear to people when they hear your name?"

"Mostly if it's a dunderhead that I've taught. Mr. Warren was not a complete dunderhead but still inept at brewing proper potions," he answered.

We had a quick bite of ice cream before going to the Magical Menagerie. Larissa ran off to see the cats while I slowly walked the store. They had a few animals that I had never seen before. Professor Snape waited near the front while Mrs. Wea…um…Molly came with me. I heard a screech and looked up. There were a bunch of cages containing owls but it the color that caught my eye.

"That one."

The clerk levitated the cage down and I reached in to pet the owl. It leaned into my fingers and nipped at them playfully. The clerk told me the price and I pulled the gold out of the pouch.

"Come on, Larissa."

"Wait. I want that one up there."

"That type of bird isn't right for such a little lady like yourself," the clerk replied, eyeing the bird.

"It's a bloody bird. Either sell me the raven or I'll go out into the street and start yelling about how unfair you're being. How I have the money but you wouldn't sell it to me simply because you think I can't handle him," she threatened.

I noticed Professor Snape had made his way over and I thought I saw a smirk grace his lips but it was gone when I looked again.

"I would suggest you sell her the raven. I know her parents and you think she's bad, wait until you meet them," I suggested.

In a flash, the black bird was down and in Larissa's arms. She handed him the Galleons and enough for a bag of treats.

"Try to tell me I can't get the bird I want. Showed him. I didn't even have to get either of my parents in on it," she said as we left.

"Harry, we have to go. Augusta will be waiting."

Larissa handed over her cage while Molly took mine. My friend pulled me into a hug and promised to come over as soon as my lockdown was over.

"Maybe I could say I was coming over to see Neville and you happen to be there. Maybe I can send my raven with a note and you happen to get it. Maybe…"

"OK, Larissa. I get it. A month won't be too long. I had gone years without you before."

"But look at what your old uncle did to you then."

"I'll be fine."

"Just don't name your owl Spot. That's not a name for an owl."

Molly took me out front of the Leaky Cauldron and waved her wand. I waited until she could explain why but a large purple bus appeared with a bang.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Transportation for the stranded witch or wizard."

"Two fares to the Longbottom Manor."

The trip to Neville's was frightening but fun at the same time. The seats constantly moved and my owl was getting flustered. The guy who sold us our tickets kept looking at me. I knew he was trying to see the stupid scar on my forehead. Enough people had stared at it today.

The Bus lurched to a stop and we climbed off. The house in front of us was huge. It would have taken up the entire block of Privet Drive. The stone was dark gray and nothing was out front. I followed Molly to the front door where she rang the bell. The door opened by a house elf and disappeared a second later with my bags.

"Hi, Harry."

"Hi, Neville. So this is where you live."

"Where we live. Gran should be down in a minute. She wanted to talk to you before you left, Mrs. Weasley. That's a great looking owl, Harry. I've never seen one that was black with white spots. Maybe you should let her out."

Neville took me outside and I opened the cage door. She climbed onto my arm and I looked at her. Her wings spread out but she didn't take flight.

"Go but stick close."

She took off and Neville took me back in. Mrs. Longbottom was there in a front room with Molly.

"I thought I told you to bring them in here and to stay."

"We needed to let my owl out of her cage first, Mrs. Longbottom."

"You can call me Gran like Neville does. After your punishment is over, you may go visit the Weasleys for a week. We've discussed that while the rest of the Weasley children are in school, you will alternate weeks between here, the Burrow, and if Ms. Romanov agrees her house. When Larissa, Ronald, and Ginerva come here, you will keep them entertained and away from my club meetings."

"I'm sure Anastasia will agree."

"You know what your punishment entails?" Gran asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Say goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and Neville will show you to your room."

"A room? I get my own room?" I asked surprised.

"There's enough rooms in this Manor that you get your own."

"Why do you ask, Harry?" Molly asked.

"I've always lived in the cupboard under the stairs. I wasn't worthy of a real bedroom before."

Both women gasped and I could see that Molly was getting angry.

"What about at Hogwarts?"

"I had my own room but I couldn't sleep in the bed. I slept in the wardrobe. My family always told me that freaks didn't deserve a bed."

"What else did they make you do?" Gran asked.

"Everything. I cooked, cleaned, gardened though that was more weeding since Aunt Petunia forbade me from touching her flowers."

"You are not a slave, my boy. You will be responsible to keep your room tidy and to help Neville in the garden. You will also have fun like any other 9 year old."

"I'll do anything you want, Gran."

"As you know I will hand out punishments but they are not the abuse your so called uncle did to you. This is your home now, Harry."

"Thank you," I replied softly.

I got up and gave Molly a hug. She patted my hand and told me the month will fly by. I went to hug Gran but the look she gave me told me not to. Neville got up and showed m up the stairs and down to the end of the hallway to my bedroom.

"My room is right across the hall and Gran's rooms are right by the stairs. Never disturb her after 9pm," he said, opening the double doors to my room.

It was huge. A large window took up most of one wall. Against another was a fireplace and a door. In front of the fire, two plush chairs sat. The bed was enormous and to the left of another door. A canopy of red curtains hung around the sides, leaving the front end open to crawl into bed.

"That door," Neville said pointing to the one by the fireplace, "is to your closet. The bathroom is through that door by the bed."

"My own bathroom?"

"It connects to my room too so it's ours. Gran has her own. She said if you don't like the colors we can redo them. She said you could hang up any paintings or those Muggle posties on this wall only. She likes to keep the room classy when you walk in."

"They're called posters and I don't have any," I told him as I looked at the wall that couldn't been seen unless you were near or in the bed.

"The house elf has unpacked your clothes and has set up your things in the bathroom. Would you like me to show you around?"

Neville showed me around the Manor and I was thrilled to see the size of the library. I liked to read but didn't often have a chance with the chores and Dudley bullying me. I asked about the books and he explained that most were wizard's books. There were a few Muggle authors but not many.

Neville's face lit up when we got to the garden. He pointed out the different plants, going into great detail on how to grow them and how to harvest them.

"In there, there's a special type of plant. There's only 5 plants left in the world and we grow one of them. The entire plant is used in different potions but it only blooms every 2 years. People have tried to grow it from the seeds but it won't. You need very specific conditions to grow it. Gran says that the day before I go to Hogwarts, I will be old enough to go in there and look at it."

"You really like plants. You should see Chelsea Physic Gardens in London. I had to go there on a school trip."

"Do you think Gran will let us go?"

"Don't know. We could ask though."

Dinner was a formal affair. Neville helped me pick out proper robes to wear and tried to help tame my hair. The food was great and dessert was even better. Afterwards, we headed to the library to read.


	9. A Rat

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own my own characters...Enjoy...

* * *

  
**

During my month long shut in, I asked Gran if she had anything of my aunt's. She looked at Neville and sighed.

"I was going to wait until Neville was older but I do have Frank and Alice's trunks. I was able to open my son's but since I am not blood related to Alice I cannot access it. I will have an elf bring it to your rooms."

Neville and I were interested about what we would find. Gran told Neville how to open it. He pricked his finger and the trunk glowed. It opened and my cousin and I went through it. We looked at the pictures of my aunt throughout her life and then the pictures of her with her husband and those with my parents. At the bottom there was a little box. A note on top told Alice that she couldn't open it until her 25th birthday. My aunt didn't really live to see that birthday.

My cousin did the same thing as the trunk and the box opened.

_Alice, you had always known that your mother died in childbirth. What you don't know is that she died giving birth to your sister. When we heard that we were having fraternal twins, your mother and I were ecstatic. We didn't tell anyone so it would be a surprise. Unfortunately after she delivered your mother hemorrhaged and died. Even though I loved your sister, I could not bare to look at her. _

_I had left you in the care of your house elf and took your sister into Muggle London. I waited until I saw a family who seemed to love their little girl. I left her on their doorstep hoping they would look after her. And they did. _

_You could hate me right now but when I tell you who she is, I think you will forgive me. Your sister has been part of your life since you were both eleven. You and her have become so close over the years and now I hear the two of you are expecting at the same time. Alice, your sister is Lily Evans Potter._

_She does not know but I hope when you tell her, the two of you will forgive me._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

"So that's how Mum got to be with the Evans. I'm sorry, Neville. I didn't know your grandmother died that way."

"Neither did I."

We asked Gran about our maternal grandfather and she told us that shortly after Alice and Frank were cursed and the Potters were killed, he died of a heart attack. Had he not been alone, he would have been taken to St. Mungo's and healed.

By the time my punishment was over, I was glad. My cousin is great and has taught me a lot but I really wanted to see Larissa and the Weasleys. Right at 8 o'clock the day after it ended, Larissa was on the doorstep. She grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go.

"Never ever do anything that separates us again. Mama made me pack and unpack without any help from Papa. He just stood there watching his little girl do heavy lifting. He said it was a light punishment compared to what he wanted to do to me. We moved into the white house on the corner in the town. Mama likes the forest it backs onto. She would have come but she wanted to spend the day with Papa."

As we gave her the tour, Neville and I told her all about what we did. She thought she had it bad but I would have preferred to carry boxes than listen to one of Gran's old friends going on about the latest gossip.

"Ron and Ginny are waiting for us. I sent Helios with a note telling them I was coming here to get you before we go over there. Mrs. Weasley said we could go by Floo and to call out the Burrow."

"Helios?"

"My raven. Speaking of which, what did you name your owl, Harry?"

"Well, you said I couldn't name her Spot so I went with Tsarina or Rina. It's kinda in ode to your mum."

"She'll love that. Let's go."

Larissa went through first and Neville carefully said the destination and disappeared. I went next, hating the feeling of Flooing. I fell out of the fireplace on the other end. Larissa helped me up and dusted off my jeans and shirt.

"Hello, Harry. How have you been? Getting settled in at the Longbottoms?"

"Yes, Molly. Thanks for letting us come over. What was that?" I asked as something ran over my foot.

"That's just Scabbers. It's Percy's rat. He managed to get away from Percy on the Platform. Dad's going to take him to Hogwarts tomorrow."

Larissa lowered her head and then ran after it. I looked at the others and followed her. She had chased it into one corner and grabbed it by the tail.

"Do you have a cage for it? I'd like Mama to come here and look at it."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"He doesn't smell like a regular rat. Trust me. I know what rats really smell like."

Ron ran upstairs and came back with a little cage. Larissa dropped it inside and shut the door. She headed back into the kitchen and Floo'd home. A second later, Anastasia and Larissa returned. Without a word, Anastasia took the cage and looked at the rat.

"You're right, Larissa. This is no ordinary rat. I smell man as well as rat."

"How could that be? Scabbers has been part of this family for years. Could it be us you smell?" Ron asked.

"No. Molly, do you know of any spell to reveal something hidden? To revert something to its original state?"

"I do but I don't know if it'll work on Scabbers."

Anastasia turned away from us and faced Molly. My cousin pulled her wand and said the incantation. I could see words floating above the cage but couldn't make them out.

"Ron, Floo your father. Tell him to bring an Auror."

"Mum, what is it?"

"Just do it, Ronald!"

Mr. Weasley and a man Floo'd in a few minutes later. The man, who was as short as Anastasia, approached and took the cage. He inspected the rat and shook his head.

"What is so important about his rat?" he asked.

"Because of who he is. I may not be a witch but I've heard of this man. I believe a man was sent to your prison for killing him and a dozen Muggles," Anastasia said.

It took a second to click in my mind. She was saying this rat was Peter Pettigrew. My father's best friend had been sent to prison and the supposed victim is alive. I dove for the Auror and the cage.

"You are the one responsible. You framed Sirius. He wouldn't have killed my parents so it must have been you," I seethed as Ron and Neville pulled me away.

"Harry dear, calm down."

"Turn him back into a man so I can yell at him some more. You were friends with my parents and turned them in. Then you hid. Only a coward would do that."

"We'll be outside," Larissa whispered to Ron and pulled her mother away.

"Arthur, I'll need you to go ahead to the Ministry and alert them that I'm bringing in a murder suspect."

Mr. Weasley left and the Auror headed to the fireplace to follow. He grabbed the Floo powder and was about to step into the flames.

"If that's Pettigrew, I expect Sirius Black released."

"There's still the concern of the Muggles' deaths."

"I know he couldn't have done it. If what I've been told is true, I saved this world from a Dark wizard and I'll use that to get him released," I threatened.

The Auror left with the rat and I sagged in my friends' arms. I looked around at Molly, Ginny, and the room. I didn't see Larissa or Anastasia.

"Where's Larissa?"

"She took her mother outside. She didn't look so good."

"Bollocks," I replied as I left the house.

I called out to them and followed their voices. Larissa was leaning against a tree, her mother nowhere in sight. I apologized to her and waited as the others caught up to us.

"What was that all about?"

"Mama is special," Larissa explained. "She doesn't do so well when surrounded by very angry or very happy people. The emotions are too much for her."

"She senses feelings?" Ginny asked.

"Not all of them. She also senses or smells things on people. I have that too but not as powerful as her."

Anastasia came out of the forest, smoothing down her sweater. She smiled at us and led us back to the Burrow. I apologized again and promised not to let my emotions run rampant.

"It's OK, Harry. You're allowed to get mad. You just found out that your godfather didn't kill his friend."

"Does that mean you'll be leaving?" Neville asked downcast.

"Not now. I got a cousin and friends to spend time with. Besides it doesn't sound like he'll be released anytime soon."

Molly fed us some lunch and we went outside to play. Anastasia stayed to talk to Molly and to help in anyway she could.


	10. Questions Galore

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own my own characters...Enjoy...

* * *

  
**

Two days after the discovery of the rat, Gran got a notice saying Neville and I had to be at the Ministry to give statements. I didn't know why since it was Larissa and her mother who made the real discovery but we went. Gran made sure we looked our best, my hair still wouldn't tame so she gave up after 10 minutes.

We Floo'd to the Ministry and Gran had to present her wand for inspection. The guard made a point of taking a long look at the scar on my forehead. We took the lifts to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The Weasleys were there waiting.

"Hi. Have you been here long?" I asked taking a seat.

"No. Though we've heard Larissa yelling already."

That sent a warning off in my head. She never yelled unless something was happening. I got up and paced near the door of the room where Ginny pointed. I could hear talking so I stopped to listen better.

"Harry, get away from there," Gran scolded.

"Shhh."

I pressed my ear closer until I could hear clearly.

"If you say you were born in 1901 and am not a witch, how could you still look the way you do?"

"It's in my blood," Anastasia replied.

This wasn't going to go well. If they found out Anastasia is a vampire and that Larissa is half human-half vampire, they'll label them dangerous. I wasn't going to let friends, no family, suffer over something they had no control over.

I took a step away from the door and purposefully knocked the nearest chair over. A bit loudly, I apologized and asked the Weasleys if they'd seen Larissa and Anastasia. They gave me the weirdest looks but the door opened and they walked out.

"I still have a few questions so please stick around. Mrs. Molly Weasley, please come in," the witch said.

Molly went first, followed by her children. Neville was in there a bit longer and when he came out, he had a small smile on his face. When my name was called, Larissa pulled me into a hug and whispered not to drink the tea. I smiled at her telling her it'll be OK and followed the Auror into the other room.

"Have a seat. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No, thank you."

"Would you like something else?"

"No, I'm good. So you ask me questions and I answer?"

"This is a dictation quill. Anything that is said will be recorded and at the end, if it matches your accounts of events, you will sign it. Would you like to begin?"

I nodded and waited for the questions.

"State your name."

"Harry James Potter."

"What happened at the Weasley's home a couple of day ago?"

I told her everything that happened. The quill scratched down what I said and the witch watched me. I wanted to gesture with my hands a few times but I kept them in my lap.

"How did you meet the Romanov family?"

"I was doing one of my chores when Larissa came over to talk to me. They had just moved in next door. She stood up against Dudley and we became friends. They knew my uncle wasn't being kind to me so they kept me away from him."

"Unkind how?"

"What does this have to do with finding Peter Pettigrew?"

"The other children explained that the elder Ms. Romanov had to leave while you were screaming. Can you explain that?"

"She doesn't do well around extreme emotions."

"Do you know who Ms. Romanov's father is?"

"Again this had nothing to do with Peter Pettigrew. One sniff and Anastasia found the one person you all thought was dead. I'd like to know what is going to be done about it. Will Sirius Black be released? I've read old copies of the _Daily Prophet_ and know that he wasn't given a trial. Is that really fair? Here I thought the wizarding world was superior to that of the Muggle world but at least there, they have a saying of 'Innocent until proven guilty' and everyone is given a trial.

"Everyone keeps saying I'm the Boy Who Lived and that this world has me to thank for ending the war. I want Sirius Black to have a trial and his case proven. If not, I'm not above going to the media and reopening the past. If you won't listen to me, they will," I finished before grabbing the quill and signing the paper.

I got up and pushed the chair away from me. I opened the door and walked to the waiting room.

"We can go. She says she's all done with us."

"Harry," Anastasia said.

"No. It's all done. She'll owl if there's anything else."

We left and Floo'd to Larissa's house to play. We were given the tour and headed to the backyard to play on the swing-set.

Three days after our trip to the Ministry, the _Daily Prophet_ announced the capture of Pettigrew and the release of Sirius. They didn't mention any of us by name. The article said that Pettigrew had been discovered while hiding among a wizarding family as a pet. Sirius was taken to St. Mungo's for treatment of malnourishment and dehydration and had been cleared of all charges since Pettigrew finally confessed to everything.


	11. They've Come for Us

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own my own characters...Enjoy...

* * *

  
**

I thought all the trouble for Larissa and Anastasia was over since the Aurors hadn't owled them or me for further questioning. Neville and I were at home since Ron and Ginny were sick when Helios brought me a note from Larissa. All it said was 'Get Papa. They've come for us.'

I knew sending Rina or even Helios to Hogwarts would take forever so I turned to Neville.

"I need you to stay here and if Gran comes looking for me, tell her I'm in the loo. I got to go and get Larissa's father. An owl would just take too long."

"I've never lied to Gran before."

"I need you to do this. Larissa and her mother are in trouble and I'm the only one who can help."

I snuck down to the Floo and took it to Honeydukes in Hogsmeade. It was the first store to pop into my head. I apologized to the owners and dashed up to the castle. The gates were closed and I couldn't open them. I could see people in the distance.

"Hello? Anybody? I need someone to open the gates. It's an emergency," I yelled.

The gates opened themselves and I ran up to the front doors. Students around me stopped and stared but I didn't care. Judging on the time of day, I knew he'd be either in his classroom or office so I ran to the dungeons. I didn't stop to knock but barreled through the classroom door.

"What is this intrusion?" he bellowed, the students around him cowering.

"Sorry, Professor. It's Larissa," I huffed as I ran to him.

I handed him the letter and his dark eyes scanned the 6 words. The students stared, their minds forgetting about their potions.

"Everyone out. Mr. Potter, come with me."

He strode out of his classroom and we made it to the entrance hall before running into Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello, Harry. Augusta never mentioned a visit."

"Headmaster, my classes for the rest of the day will need to be cancelled. I am needed at the Ministry immediately."

"And why is that?" he asked, his eyes never leaving me.

"Because they have arrested my wife and daughter."

Everyone in the hall stopped short upon hearing that little tidbit. Professor Dumbledore nodded his head and let us go. I ran to keep up with the Potions Master. On the other side of the gates, he grabbed my arm and we appartated to the Ministry. He bypassed the security desk and headed straight for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures on the 4th floor.

"I demand to speak to the wizard in charge," he ordered.

"In a moment, sir," the greeting witch said.

"NOW!"

She ran into another office and came back with the supervisor. He took one look at Professor Snape and sighed.

"To what do I owe this visit, Severus?"

"I demand to see Anastasia and Larissa Romanov."

"And why is that? They're being interrogated on charges of being Dark creatures."

"Hey. That's not true," I cried.

The supervisor caught sight of me and seemed taken back. Professor Snape advanced on the man and seemed to grow taller.

"You have no proof that my wife or daughter are Dark creatures. I demand you release them."

"Wife? Did you know what she is when you married her?"

"Release them," he threatened.

"No. They will be questioned and then labeled a Dark creature before they are released. You will have to wait."

"They're no more a Dark creature than I am. You can't label them something that they're not," I said.

"And who is this, Severus? A long lost son who should be added to the list?"

"He is no son of mine."

"I'm Harry Potter and you've arrested two people who are like family to me. You need to release them."

"Vampires are Dark creatures and have to be controlled."

"They're not…"

"Stop it, Potter. They've probably already tested them. Your own tests will show that my daughter is not a full vampire. She has some of their traits but she does not require blood. And for Anastasia, most of her nutrients come from food. Occasionally, she drinks blood but it has been donated not forcibly taken."

"Your daughter will require a healer specialized in magical creatures to study her. We've never seen a half vampire before. Unfortunately it does not matter if your wife drinks donated blood. She still drinks it and will be labeled accordingly."

"You have two hours to examine my daughter but I will be there as you do it."

The wizard looked at Professor Snape and then at me. He sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"Follow me."

We followed him down a hallway to a room. He waved his wand and opened the door. He allowed us in and Larissa ran into her father's arms. Anastasia stood off to the side, not rushing over.

"They're labeling us," she said.

"They are unsure about Larissa and will be examining her. I will be present and will not allow anything to happen to her."

"She won't be able to stay with me, Severus. Every time I want to see her, you'll have to be there. People are going to treat her badly for what I am."

"It will be alright, Ana. She's as much your daughter as she is mine. If you want to see her, you will see her and it won't matter if I'm there or not. You don't need permission to see your own daughter."

"When they find out, parents will pull their children away from me. No one will want to be around me."

"I do," I said as I hugged her. "I've been around you hours on end and nothing's happened to me."

"Augusta won't allow you to visit."

"Nothing will keep me from seeing you or Larissa. Gran doesn't even know I'm gone. Neville's keeping an eye out."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" a shriek came from the outer office.

"Spoke too soon."

The door flung open and there stood Gran and Neville cowering behind her back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to help my friends."

"You can't be friends with a vampire," Gran stated, keeping her wand at the ready.

"Yes I can. I was friends with Anastasia before I lived with you. She's been like a mum to me and has never hurt me. I will not abandon them now."

An Auror came into the room and called for Professor Snape and Larissa.

"I'm to escort you to St. Mungo's while the creature stays here."

"She's not a creature. I'm staying here," I yelled, grabbing onto her hand.

Gran and the Auror raised their wands in our direction.

"Step away from the creature," the Auror threatened.

"No."

He flicked his wrist and said a spell. Anastasia moved in front of me, protecting me if the spell went far. I was tight in her arms so I couldn't see what effect the spell had. I heard Professor Snape growl and yell at the Auror.

"You stupid, ignorant man. Any spell cast at a vampire is a death sentence for any human around. She'll break through that Stupefy in a minute and will go after the nearest human to replenish what strength she lost fighting the spell. She won't go after you but the boy. You just killed the Boy Who Lived," he yelled.

I could only see Larissa from the corner of my eye. She had a grim look on her face. I smiled at my best friend. True, we hadn't known each other long but she could tell what I was going to do. I could feel Anastasia twitching. I heard Gran ordering Neville to leave the room.

"Tell everyone I love them and I did what I had to do. It's my last wish that nothing happens to Anastasia and Larissa Romanov or to anyone else I consider family."

I felt Anastasia move so I tilted my head so she had access to my neck. A millisecond later, I felt two sharp jabs in my neck. I smiled again at my friend and Professor Snape, who was now beside her, before closing my eyes.


	12. Harry's New Life

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own my own characters...I hope you've enjoyed this story and based on the reviews, a lot of you have...I realize I could have continued this story for a lot longer than I have but when I was writing it, I wanted something shocking and what better way than to kill off Harry Potter...Thanks again for adding it to your alerts/favorites and writing reviews...

* * *

**"Come back here," she screeched.

"Why? Nothing you've done has hurt me. My friend saw to that before he died," Larissa said.

It was true. Since that day at the Ministry, nothing could hurt, maim, or sicken those who were loved by the Boy Who Lived. The Ministry tried to kill Anastasia but it did not work. When Draco Malfoy tried to trip Neville down a staircase on their first day at Hogwarts, what should have broken his neck did not. The blond would try unsuccessfully again and again to hurt Neville or any of the Weasleys but nothing happened.

Now years later, Lord Voldemort was back and trying to take over the wizarding world. A group of Death Eaters had attacked Hogsmeade during a scheduled weekend and the older students were fighting.

Larissa was paired up against Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron and Neville were dueling the Lestrange brothers, and Ginny was fighting Draco, while others were keeping the other Death Eaters from getting to the younger students. While word had gotten back to the castle, the teachers hadn't arrived yet.

"Oh, that's right. Little Harry Potter was killed by your mother. How does it feel to know she killed him?"

"I don't know about her but I'm grateful."

A boy, around the age of 16 with unruly black and red hair, stood behind Bellatrix. His unaided vivid green eyes stood out against his pale white skin. He stood as tall as a grown man and as muscular as a professional Quidditch player. He was dressed in Muggle jeans and a black wife beater. Magic could be felt rolling off of him as he looked at the witches in front of him. But no wand was in his hand or in a pants pocket.

"Why do you care?" Bellatrix yelled, whipping around and pointing her wand at the boy.

"Because being undead has its rewards," he smirked.

The look on her face meant she didn't understand what he said so he explained. The boy rolled his neck from side to side, cracking his neck.

"Now I'm known as Holden Romanov but once I was known as Harry Potter."

It was true. The Chosen One lived but only in a sense. Most of him died that day and in turn became like Anastasia. He is a vampire with the thirst but still aged like a human. Magic barely slowed him down and now he had the abilities that Anastasia and Larissa had. No one can be certain if it was from what Lily Potter had done all those years ago or from Professor Snape pouring blood replenishing potion after potion down his throat. Either way Harry Potter was dead and Holden Romanov is 'alive' and quite pissed off.


End file.
